wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tea Bagging
Teabag (form of protest) # to slap your testes on the the forehead of a non se pro # to flaunt one's exposed tea bags in the face of one's oppressor # a sign of ownership in Halo by crouching on the face of a player you have killed Origin: American filmmaker John Waters (link is NSFW) Tea Bagging History: How All Started This report details the history of Tea Bagging, the racism, the sekret orgies, the and how awesome it is! But only Real Americans can read it. If you are not a Real American don't read it, it is not for your eyes. Tea Bagging Agenda The Big Six are at the top of our agenda, the rest are known as mini-bags. *The Restoration of The Gutstitution *No More Government Trash Collection: Why is the government so interested in collecting Our trash? Is ours, you cant take it! *Legalizing Rape Legalizing God's plan to have babies with anyone we want no matter how much they say no. *Stop Spending and More Tax Cuts for The Rich. It worked so well in 1937! *Kill Harry Read *Tea Bagging's New Agenda! KEEP IT SEKRET!! *Restore Theocracy Democracy *The restoration of Sovereign Citizenship *Join the Republican Party *Restoration of Patriotic Laws abolished by previous libural administrations. *Stop The NAACP's racist agenda against Real Americans *Tea Bagging Solution against Libural Education: Brainwashing the Right Way *Tea Party demands restoration of oppressive powers against Mooslims *Tea Party to end Entitle Program "Emancipation Proclamation" *Shorter Press Conferences *Teach The Real Constitution on all public schools *Decimate 4Chan from existence Fourwhat? We never heard of them... now leave us alone! *Restore The Real 13th Amendment *Patriotic Diversity Day: this will show the libural racists who is the real racist. *Use a Time Machine to visit our Founding Fathers for help, we have a time machine but for some reason our Founding Fathers are not taking our calls... *Cut costs and control the deficit *Destroy the Chamber of Commerce *Detention Camps for Fureigners: Lets start with the Japs, soon to be followed by Mexians and then the Joos non-christians. *Repeal The 2nd 14th Amendment *Support for Small Businesses *Derail Washington insiders at any cost! *Stop the next Joowish Hitler to come to power *Eliminate all Social Security *Tea Bagging Summer Camp: Bring your children, so they can learn the joys of Tea Bagging! They will learn the values of Tea Bagging every night! *Unseat every Republican Democrat *No more bailouts to banks welfare queens *Ban masturbation: Sex is between a man and a woman. Not between a man and his hand *Protect The Children... unless they look older than 18 and hawt *bring more diversity and inclusion into the Tea Party *Outlaw edjshukashion *Support the Elimination of Teh Gey Threats *GOP close to surrender to New Tea Bagging Overlords *Impeach President Obama: Guilty of Being President While Black *Restore our Christian Nation, Theocracy in Action! *Outlaw Voting *Free Trade! *Provide free pajama parties *Create new wealth *Voting is not a right but a privilege *End Islam *Expel Liberal CEOs CEOs are our most precious Real Americans, there is no truth about the rumor of targeting CEOs. *Ban Earmarks Lies, Earmarks are good for the economy! Now Shut up and do as we say! -- The GOP *FREEEEEEEEEEEEDOM!!!! *Voting Reform: Only the right kind of people should votehttp://thinkprogress.org/2010/11/30/tea-party-voting-property/. *The end of Affirmative Action and Nepotism *Tea Bagging 101 *Retire Liburals with bullets with ballots. (we are a non-violent group) *End the edjukashional libural agenda Not Racist The Tea Party is not racist! They never have and never will, plus we have a black friend! Any articles providing evidence of racism within the Tea Party is nothing but a smear campaign. And being racist against mooslims is not racism, that's patriotism! Tea Baggers are not racists, they are vulgarians. (I dont know what vulgarian means, but I bet is good). Joos are not welcomed to the Tea Party, not because they are joowish but because they killeth Jesus and they never apologized. The Tea Bag Army: Just like the Kiss Army, only more weaponized and with less facial make up... most of the time. We even have WWII style propaganda posters! Join Now! Membership is free! Join now and you too can make $50,000 a year from the comforts of your home!!! COME ON, WE HAVE TEA!!! And Remember Folks, once you join in you cant never leave... EVER List of Recruits party logo *Joyce Kaufman, Director of Media we are sorry to hear she had to resign because some lunatic didnt understand the Tea Party message to overthrow the government... *Byron Williams of Groveland, aka Kalyfornia Patrolman *Super Teabaggerman, defender of Tea Bagging. *The Black Tea Baggers *Maine Tea Party is not recruiting at the moment *some tea bagging black dude *Ted Hitler, Senior *The Billionaires Club (will send their servants to enlist on their behave as soon as they are done with their chores) *Tom Tancredo *Swift Boat for Tea Baggers the boat is on the shop *Martin Olson: Honorary Tea Bagger *Christine O’Donnell *Cruella DeVille *Rich Iott (as Tea Nazi) Never heard of him... *Biker Gangs *Stephen Broden, King of Tea Bagging *Senate candidate Al Reynolds (R-Danville) You are dead to us... Enemies *The Chamber of Commerce LIES *karl Denninger. You are dead to us... The Teabagging Final solution the teabaggers have come up with a plan to fix all americas problems once they take america back from the mooslim libural socialists. its purpose is to make sure every american will be wight republican christian and patriotic. before they put the plan into action they instate laws directly from the constitution stated below. *mooslims must wear a brown bomb shaped patch on their shirts. *liburals must wear a blue donkey shaped patch on their shirts. *mexicans must wear a sombrero shaped patch on their shirts and may only speak english. *socialist must wear a red star shaped patch on their shirts. *people who are not american must wear a black circle or something on their shirts *gays mus wear a pink rainbow shaped patch on their shirts. the groups listed above are not allowed to do stuff such as vote or voice their beliefs. people can beat them up without getting in trouble. after a few months the teabagger goverment will give all the money they do not have got from a non-tax source they will figure out later to their business freinds. then they will figure out how to pay for an army to invade mexico and make it american. after invading mexico they will put all of the groups mentioned above in death camps truthynessification camps. Tea Bagging TV (TBTV) a TV Channel exclusive to transmit only Tea Bagging programs for Tea Bagging issues. Yes, we are getting our own reality tv show!!! Tea Bags of Tubes The Tea Bagging Party is now joining the 20th Century 21th Century by exploring the marvelous series of tubes so they can spread their message of fiscal responsibility, the dangers of socialism, and how Obama is actually a mooslim Hitler Faceteabaggingbook EMERGENCY UPDATE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD 4CHAN STOP!! WE GET IT, WE SURRENDER!!! WE WONT STEAL FROM YOU ANYMORE!! STOP SENDING US P0RN AND MESSING OUR SERIES OF TUBES!!!! ahem... I mean, The Tea Party thanks 4chan for showing them their error and they are correcting this honest mistake. It wont happen again! The Tea Bag Party sincerely apologizes for their transgression... Currently our Faceteabaggingbook is currently down for maintenance... we need to clean our content with acid, fire, and iron brushes to clean up... the mess... Then quarantine the site, lets say for a couple of centuries, until the rest of the toxic hazard dies out... The Future of Teabagging Tubes Under our settlement with 4chan, any Tea Bagging Patriot seen on sight using 4chan's trademark slogan shall be: * Tea Bagged to Death (Just like stoning, but instead we use Tea Bags. Strangely enough, it seems to be a very popular form of punishment. All of our volunteers are very eager men) * Be dealt by 4chan and left at the mercy of their inhumane merciless methods of punishment (Trust me, being Tea Bagged to Death is actually the better choice) Tea Bagging Comics *Non-libural Patriotic Cartoon Comics Tea Bagging: For Kids! *Tea Bagging: Now with Pictures! Tea Bag Society for Puppies (Tea Bagging Puppies) The Tea Bag Society for Puppies is a Real American group that wants to wipe out the Humane Society, a well known hippie commie libural bestiality lover group that is undermining the free market pet business by outlawing Free Market practices that support Puppy Millers (or bootstrap nurturing programs like "less water, less food, smaller space, makes a puppy free"). The Humane Society libural policies are well known for harming local businesses by supporting unnecessary regulations that are suffocating and overly cuddling our puppies that are demanding more freedom and less regulations. Thus creating a new generation of lazy puppies that have never learned the wonders of bootstraps. Real American Puppy Millers: Puppy Millers are Real American puppies, they are tough, they are strong, and they take no sh#t from no one, not even from their owner. Just like Real Americans! Puppy Mills grow on deplorable conditions so they can become strong and tough, they receive no Veterinary Care because free Health Care is a Socialist Doctrine (if these puppies want to see a veterinary they better get health insurance next time)http://deeanna19.tripod.com/luvapuddykennel/puppy_mills.html. These Puppy Mills have been trained to eat less, drink less, and want less from their master so they wont become too dependent on their masters or the Government. These puppies are the perfect gift to our children so they can emulate their rugged individualism and come to learn the values of self-sufficiency, plus they are cheap. Elitist Puppy Breeders: Elite Hippie breeders are elitists that dont like competition, to make sure they have a monopoly on the breeding market of puppies they support communist policies that is making it difficult for Real Americans like Joe The Plumber from becoming Joe The Puppy Breeder. How is he to be able to start his own puppy business if he cant breed and grow puppies on the cheap? These Elite Breeders are suspected of breeding high class terror puppies that lack that rugged individualism that comes from growing up in a sheltered environment. These puppies will try to pass on their hippie dogma to our children thus creating a new generation of gay hippies that will support libural agendas. Once they accomplish their mission they will soon try to take over America. *Islamic Anchor Terror Puppies The Tea Bagging Animal Welfare Policy: *Animals dont have rights, they are not black or slaves. Only black people or uppity black folks need rights. *Hunting is a free market practice that encourages animals to buy bootstraps so they can run faster. The Humane Society Animal Rights Policy: *They want to give rights to animals so they can become our equals thus leading to the slippery slope of slavery and ownership! *They hate the American past time known as "hunting", also they are depraving animals the needed edjukashun of "survival of the fittest", otherwise animals would become lazy and soft without the threat of hunting. TrashCare: The New Socialized Garbage The Redistribution of Garbage: This is an emergency news to the residents of Fountain Hill, Arizona. We have reports that the Mooslim Administration is launching a sekret program to socialize our garbage! That's right, America's trash is in danger of falling on the hands of communists! Real Americans are hoarders and we are not going to share our trash with hippies! This is how it happened: A community council, elected by the citizens, held a bunch of hearings or otherwise got a lot of input from its citizens regarding trash collection and the mounting pile of garbage on their streets. The council did a study, analyzed the complaints, and then they let out competitive bids for a task that is vital to the community, included a provision to recycle - a responsible thing to do - and Tea Baggers are pissed because they did not see this one coming! This is not what they asked for! They asked them to solve the Garbage Crisis by implementing free market solutions and instead they are going to socialize our garbage by implementing recycling mandates! Where is the freedom on that?! The Communist hippies are trying to spread the insidious pagan practice of recycling and saving the Earth by stifling individual rights to consume, pollute, and waste for freedom! Such communist programs are a threat to the free market! Everyone knows that recycling takes away from jobs and reduces waste production thus hurting America's profits. Everyone knows that waste is America's main product. Americans are constantly buying unnecessary garbage every second that supports our consumerist economy. The reduction of wasteful buying could topple our free market and we cannot allow that. The hippies are sending a message to capitalist Americans by supporting Socialized Garbage: "Stop wasting by buying more stuff and start recycling" Arizona Tea Baggers are against the new government program that bars free-market solutions to solve Fountain Hill's garbage crisis. The communist government will reward socialist trash collectors to steal our garbage under the cover of the night; even worst, we suspect that Obama's terror troops are studying our garbage to collect intelligence on us for the day he decides to take over Fountain Hill. In order to preserve our free market and our personal values we must gladly accept higher prices for services, higher local taxes, and decreased our property values by turning them into dumping fields. Only then we can safely breath the air of freedom. Government Monopoly on Garbage: The communist government has decided to reward their garbage contract to only a few trash collectors, thus reducing the residents' option of having a free market garbage collector to collect their trash for a higher price. All garbage from now on will be collected by government approved agents thus taking away the individuals right of choosing a more expensive alternative. That goes against Free market principles! According with Tea Bagging analysts the reduction of garbage collection competition will hurt the local economy as well as the trickle down economics: "The reduction of multiple garbage trucks will reduce road maintenance, cause less pollution and increase air quality, and reduce fuel consumption. The rigorous and constant pick up schedules would reduce garbage piling which will affect the city's rat infestation. This will hurt the construction industry, our health care industry, the big oil industry, and our pest control industry! This is clearly a communist conspiracy to turn us hippies!" A Recycling Center in Every Landfill: These Socialized Trash Collection Centers are known for employing secret Al Qaida members who are plotting to overthrow the government by sorting the garbage between plastic #1 and plastic #5. If the program is successful, the mooslim tyrant will scale it Nationwide to assimilate all of our garbage, turning us into a nation of Hippies! (Obama has not yet appointed a Garbage Czar, so it is not too late for us). I think is time for us to eliminate the Sanitation Department and let the free market solve our garbage crisis. Socialized Garbage Mandate: *Mandatory recycling *Mandatory separation of paper, plastic, aluminum, and others. *Mandatory Separate bins for recyclables and non-recyclables. *Mandatory trash collection for everyone (no exceptions!) *Support experimental practices for trash Handling like Composting (which we have no study!) Big Government After Our Dirty Water and Cancer Once again the hippies are trying to undermine America's way of polluting ourselves to death. It is our right to pollute and drink our water, for it is taste like freedom and cancer! It is time for the EPA to stop their hippie ways. Clean water is not a right but a privilege. And Cancer is a badge of honor that demonstrates the progress of our industrial Nation. Liberal Slander Against The Tea Party * Falsely claiming that Tea Bagging/Tea Bag/Tea Bagger is a sexual innuendo or something. They chose it because it reminds them of ballz and courage. * Declaring we have low turnout rallies. False! Many of our brave Tea Baggers like to protest at the comfort of their home in the Series of Tubes. * Falsely claiming that we are editing our rally videos to disclaim our low turnout. Again, false. We just clone our supporters, that's right. The Tea Bagging Party has cloning technology! * Handing the NY-23 seat to the Democrats for the first time in 150 years. And what is wrong with that? It could be part of our strategic plan! * Declaring that a Tea Bagger Spitted on a black congressman. Ok, that one is true. But on their defense Tea Baggers spit ALL Congressmen, that's called freedom of speech! * Claiming that we Dropped the N-bomb at a black congressmen. False! The Tea Party doesnt use bombs! We are not terrorists or brown people! * The libural media showing the parade of idiotic and racist signs. Everybody knows those were planted by democrat plants! * Claiming we are snatching defeat from the jaws of victory against Harry Reid. Again, part of our grand strategy for 2010 and 2012. * Quite possibly losing Kentucky. How many times do I have to repeat myself? It is part of our grand plan! Dont you get it you stoopid liburals?! * Forcing the few sane GOP candidates left to spend WAY more in normally slam-dunk primaries, with the GOP especially cash-strapped. IT CREATES JUBS! WHY IS IT SO WRONG TO SPEND MONEY TO STIMULATE THE ECONOMY?! Tea Bagging: International House of Tea Leaves We have gone international! Tea Bagging: The 2010 Rekoning Once our brothers and sisters in the Tea Bagging movement takes over Congress, we can expect a wonderful future for America. Update: We have done it Nation! Our victory in Alaska, Delaware, Nevada, Florida, and Kentucky has demonstrated our enemies that the Tea Party is a danger to not be taken lightly. This victory will allow us to stop Obama's insidious plan to turning the White House through 180 degrees until it pointed directly at Mecca. This is America, and we wont allow that. This is a new era of Tea Bagging-Republican alliance. :Victory is Ours! Michele Bachmann: Queen of Tea Baggers Today we are announcing that Michele Bachmann will receive the chairmanship to control the Republican Party, thus solidifying the Tea Party control of the GOP! Congratulations, your Tea Bagging Majesty! I am sad to announced that while Mrs. Bachmann is qualified to receive the chairmanship, she lacks a fundamental quality to qualify for the control of the House: sanity balls. GOP infight There is no truth that Tea Baggers are fighting with Social Conservatives on different issues. That is a lie. See Also * Astroturf * Glenn Beck * anal poisoning * Scott Brown * Dale Robertson * Sharron Angle * The Tea Bagging Manual External, Yet still American, Tea Bagging Tubes OK, I grew up in Lutherville, and Divine opened the back door at the Timonium Theatre so we could sneak in and see Jane Fonda naked in Klute and Jennifer O'Neal in summer of '42, but NO MORE EXTERNAL TUBES! Footnote: Maryland State Fair *Black Tea Baggers' Facebook page * Tea Bag TV *Tea Bagging more popular than ever! *Tea Baggers supports GOP * Tea Baggers Baggin' on Healthcare! *Tea Baggers finds solution to Health Care Problems! *Tea Bagging to receive Medal of Freedom *Tea Baggers elect New Pope *Tea Baggers remembers 9/12 *Tea Baggers to protest Metro DC for wasteful spending *Fox News loves Tea Bagging *Tea Party wins heart of the media *Tea Party to start in new movie! *Tea Baggers Tells joos to stop whining and monopolizing on the "Hollowcaust" *Tea Party Candidate arrested for drug possession being American! *Tea Party to sue un-american traitors! *Tea Party supports anti-immigration against white people *Tea Party to topple McCain another Republican Traitor *Tea Party captures Obama's secret agent: Scheduled to be executed *Palin and Bachmann join forces with Tea Party *Tea Party to recruit rubber chickens *Tea Party: The Movie *Tea Party to replace GOP. Republicans celebrate! *Tea Party comes to Colorado *Evil democrats refuse to listen to Tea Party's protest *Tea Party to bring Back Christmas! *Tea Party supports the end of Communist America *Tea Party: A History *GOP to ask Tea Party for cash *Tea Party sends fax to un-american traitors. Eloquent papers convinces Nation of Libural Threat *Tea Party demands the end of Socialized Medicine *Tea Party to give more money to the GOP *Tea Party being hijacked by Republicans Hippies! *Tea Party doesnt support Racism *GOP to take over Tea Party. Tea Party furious rejoices *Tea Party to go on strike! America Demands prosecution of Mooslim Tyrant *Tea Party uncovers new evidence that Obama bankrupted America *Tea Party convention rocks the Nation *Tea Party Tells welfare queen to get a jub! *Tea Party to elect new speaker: Mr. Browning *Tea Baggers to hunt down Dorks! *Tea Bagging heroes to hunt down socialist traitors *Glorious Patriots making time to save our Nation *Liburals continue to slander lies about The Tea Party! *Learn how to speak Tea Bag Real American 101 *Reverse Racism continues to haunt Tea Party *Taxes more popular than tea? *The Black people joins the Tea Party *Six easy steps to become a Tea Man! *Tea Party proves That they are not Racist!!! *Tea Party joins cause to stop un-american foreigners *Democrats refusing to endorse Tea Party's Libertarian Philosophies *Mooslims are worshiping a monkey! The comments made by Mark Williams does not reflect the opinions of Wikiality.com *Rand Paul to lead Tea Party to new Century of Racism Prosperity *Tea Party to run on Pro-Messiah Platform. Where is your God Now Republicans Democrats? *Tea party to take Las Vegas by storm *Tea party Awesomest Economic Plan for Fiscal Responsibility *Tea Party takes Maine *Tea Party to take a long hiatus *Tea Party Moves "Tea Bagging HQ" to Colorado: Free Tea Bagging Every Tuesday *Tea Bagging makes awesome profit! *Tea Bagging Dont Need no Government Help *Tea Bagging: What Happened in Las Vegas... stays in Las Vegas! Do You Understand Me? *Old Lezbian Hatez Tea Bagging! *Corporations want some of that Tea Bagging *Tea party Hero abandons patriotic agenda *Tea Bagging National An... wait there is a conservative youtube?? Since when?! *There is no racism in Tea Bagging Party! *Tea Bagger Patriot attacked by hobos! *If you are a Tea Bagger you are not racist: It is genetically Impossible *Tea Bagging Hero to Retire: to Spend More Time with Family *Tea Baggers to hold orgy summit *Michele Bachmann's leadership to help the GOP Tea Party win election *Tea Party supports Wikiality.com *Super Teabagman! *un-american traitor betrays Tea Party *Tea Party Hero sticks it to the man. Want his money? Come and get it! *Tea Bagging Carnival Opens Today! *Tea Bagging Hater slanders Patriots *New Hero to stop IRS *90% of Tea Baggers are ten times more patriotic than anyone *Tea Party to replace currency with Libertarian Magic Fairy Dust *Tea Party dont need money. They can run on Libertarian magic dust! *Tea Party agenda will bring success to the GOP *GOP and Tea Party dont need no Latino Vote *Charity Organizations to take over Entitlement Programs at very affordable prices *Elimination of 14th Amendment will create jubs! *Tea Bagging Washington DC on one penny a day *Tea Baggers to hold a Constitutional Orgy! *Alaska to become Tea Bagging Central! *Tea Baggers welcome Glenn Beck *Tea Bagger claims Tea Party like Nazi Germany: Racist and misunderstood *Billionaire Club supports Patriotic Party *Tea Bagging: Japanese Edition *Delaware welcomes Tea Bagging Overlord *Bob Bennett is a failure *Another Tea Bagging Victory on the way! Republicans Democrats running for the hills *Brave Tea Bag Hero a nobody is disrupting the Tea Bagging Process! *Tea Baggers protesting democratic republican organization *GOP Delaware declares war on Tea *un-american traitor sabotages Tea Bagging's plans *Tea Party soon to claim new State! Suck it sexual deviants! *Tea Bagging Patriots to take Delaware with their patriotic support *Tea Bagging Victory at hand, we are close! *Tea Baggers to celebrate victory over Mike Castle *Tea Party to hold the Biggest Tea Bagging Event Ever in Las Vegas You are dead to me Phillips *Tea Baggers face more persecution than teh geys: Being a Patriot is not a Choice! *The History of Tea Bagging: Now with more Crackers *Tea Bagging News: Hollywood is Racist! *Tea Baggers opposes Corn Bailout *Tea Baggers discover a new Hero *Tea Baggers to buy a more sophisticated blend *Tea Bagging power continues to grow *How Tea Baggers will take over the world *Tea Baggers need more money! *Radical Tea, Dude! *Christian Tea Baggers to take country in less than two years *Tea Bagging badges for sale *Is working! Social Security now more unpopular than ever! *Tea Party to own more land *Tea Party Heroes to help Wall Street *No More Socialist Church *Tea Bagger fear for his life: liburals are out there to get me!